Give Me My Diary Back!
by ScorpsTheScorpio
Summary: Duncan finds Trent's diary and refuses to return it, but what happens when Duncan finds out about Trent's crush? (TrentxDawn One-Shot)


In a certain area for losers in Canada Muskoka Ontario, after an accident which turned into an argument then this cruel act of theft, Duncan holds Trent's diary up next to the pool. Little are watching, but all are keeping quiet.

"Hey! Give me my diary back!" Trent growls at the punk, who smirks as he holds his diary up.

"Hehe, you want it do ya?" Duncan mocks as he lowers the placing of his hand slightly, taunting Trent. Trent leaps up to attempt to grab it, but Duncan raises his hand with haste, scoffing.

"Well you're gonna have to catch me!" Duncan begins to run, Trent growls and lays his guitar-case down to chase the punk, but quickly gets stopped by the petit hands of a certain moon-child.

"Don't mind Duncan, he's just jealous of Gwen. I believe he's afraid you'll begin dating her. He still longs for a relationship with her." Dawn says while meditating.

"D-Dawn?" Trent asks, captivated by Dawn's beautiful blue-eyes which just opened up for him, he then shakes it off.

"Look, I'm gonna go get my diary, okay? He has some things in there I don't want him to read." Trent says.

"Fair enough. Don't be afraid of him, Duncan's far too afraid to harm you." Dawn smiles.

"Really?" Trent blushes.

"Yes. You're stronger than him anyway, physically and mentally." Dawn replies, Trent blushes even more.

"Okay. Thanks, Dawn... I'll keep that in mind. Now, where did he go?" Trent says.

"I think he went over here." Trent then begins running in the direction Duncan left in.

**Duncan POV **

I smirked as I opened the pretty-boy's diary. I'm going to embarass him so much, Gwen would never even imagine going out with him.

I found it difficult to hesitate ripping the pages slightly from excitement while flipping through pages, looking for something to ruin his life with.

"Hehe, crushes list in _order_? Dude, this from 2010! Trent was a kid when he wrote this, time to embarass him the _Duncan _way." I smirk as I read through slowly.

I slowly read through the names which mainly turned out to be small high-school crushes, but I finally got to the 2013 period: Total Drama Island-'Life On The Playa'.

"Hehe, lets see your little crush on Heather now pretty-boy." Duncan smirks.

Gwen is obviously number one, but no-one appears in the Total Drama Action part, his eyes then search the page for Life On The Playa, but ends up only finding one name, which slightly shocks even me myself.

"Dawn?" I raise an eye-brow as Trent tackles me down, I get up furiously.

"Dude, get off me!" I yell.

"Give me my diary back!" Trent snatches at my hand.

"Tell you what, get off me then perhaps I can make a deal!" I kick Trent off then quickly get up, pretty-boy follows up.

"Go on?" Trent growls at me.

"Let me keep the diary, and I promise not to let Dawn find out about..."

"About what?!" Trent blushes as red as a rose, however keeping his angry expression.

"Your crush." I smile, Trent gasps.

He starts off angry, but then looks slightly defeated.

"Why do you even need my diary? You do realize this isn't cool, right?" Trent asks me.

"I have reasons, okay?" Although pretty-boy apparently likes Dawn, I can _never _risk him taking Gwen. I need to win Gwen back, all he's going to do is make her little high-school crush on him re-kindle.

"What, so you're going to tell Dawn right now if I don't let you keep my diary?" Trent asks.

"Yep." I reply.

"... Deal." Trent sighs, he then shakes hands with Duncan.

**Nobody's POV**

"Ever since I took the deal I've been slightly more depressed than usual and in worry of what Duncan's going to tell everybody else. I tend to not get much sleep anymore, ranging from 1-3 hours a night. This is night four, Duncan hasn't given me any problems yet, but I know it'll happen sooner or later.

Personally, I believe that Duncan telling Dawn about my crush on her is much worse since she _is _the perfect girl for me. I love her and having any chance of her ending up finding me weird or creepy like Gwen found me slightly worries me, I know I'll never find a girl like her again. Ever.

First off, she can levitate, keep her calm AND read aura's. She knows basically everything about you.

Crap. I wonder if she even knows about my crush on her." Trent thinks. Suddenly, as he's about to fall asleep in the pool, he hears a sound of the door opening, he gasps in shock as he turns his head to look in that direction.

He then blushes as he sees Dawn walk out in her purple-white striped bikini.

She uses her fingers to wave at him, she smiles.

"Can I come in?" She asks, Trent blushes 50 extra-shades of red than previously, however he forces a nod.

"Sure." Trent replies, trying to keep his cool.

"Why would Dawn be awake at 5 in the morning? This just doesn't add up... Perhaps moon-children have different sleeping patterns. At least I hope so." Trent thinks, however Dawn breaks his thoughts.

"Your aura is a deep, deep purpleish-green. You're calm and collected, however you can be romantic in a relationship." Dawn admits as she slips into the pool.

"I see." Trent chuckles back.

"Hey, Dawn. I've always wondered what colour _your _aura is. Nevermind mine." Trent asks.

"Well... I actually do not know. My parents can't read aura's and I haven't met anybody else who can." Dawn admits, looking down into the water with a slightly sad expression.

"Oh... I'm sorry about that." Trent sighs.

"Thanks, Trent." Dawn looks at him with her adorable, wide smile.

"Trent, is there a question you have in your head? It's coming off your aura." Dawn asks.

"Um... Yeah, actually. Do you know anyone who will teach me how to read aura's?" Trent then realizes the stupidity of his question since Dawn previously mentioned that she knew of nobody who could read aura's other than her.

"I just said I'm the only one I know who can read aura's, silly! Do you want _me _to teach you how to read aura's?" Dawn asks, slightly excited and hyper but also tired since it's 5 in the morning.

"Um..." Trent blushes.

"Well, you must find it hard to admit, your parents hating watching me compete on Revenge of The Island and all. They must have hated me." Dawn says.

"Wait, what?" Trent raises an eyebrow.

"How'd you know? Did you read my aura?" Trent asks.

"No. I didn't need my abilities to know _that_, Trent." Dawn smiles.

"You didn't!" Trent gasps.

"It's in my bag." Dawn says, meaning his diary. Trent then embraces her with a hug. Dawn at first blushes, but grows comfortable and embraces him back.

"D-Dawn! How did you do that?! How'd you even know?" Trent asks.

"Well... There are a few things. First off, I could see from your aura that you were suffering from depression and stress. Second, Duncan's aura made a 'special change'." Dawn says.

"Thanks so much Dawn, I love you... I still don't get why everybody at home hates you. But was Duncan's change in aura?" Trent asks.

"He began feeling like him and Gwen were going to become a couple." Dawn replies.

"So that's what the jerk wanted!" Trent sighs, holding his head in his hands. Dawn frowns and puts her hand on Trent's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Trent. Don't be sad." Dawn says.

"I suppose you're right. It's just that..."

"I know about the crush, Trent." Dawn interrupts Trent, Trent blushes.

"W-Which crush?" Trent begins feeling nervous all over his body.

"Your crush... On me." Dawn admits.

Trent sighs.

"I suppose it _was _probably all over my aura." Trent replies.

"It was. But Trent, I may not be ready for a relationship just yet... But we can stay friends." Dawn pats him on the back, smiling at him.

"Really? You're not creeped out or anything?" Trent asks.

"No. I promise." Dawn replies.

"And yes, I'll teach you how to read aura's." Trent then hugs Dawn very tightly, Dawn pulls away and kisses him on the cheek, causing Trent to blush.

**Woohoo for my first one-shot! It was actually much more pleasant to write than I thought. What happened afterwards if your wondering is...**

**1: Duncan stepped out of the room and shouted at Trent after finding out he lost his diary then tells Dawn about Trent's crush on her.**

**2: Duncan has to be put in 'Playa Juvy' for trying to beat Trent up.**

**Please, if you liked the fic, I might continue it.**


End file.
